Elder tales
by Ember grieves for Aspen
Summary: Many clans have forgotten the battles and lessons of the past. The stories are simply just untold. But I have seen many and experienced many as well. I think its time I pass on my stories to you three young kits, so that when you are old, you can tell the warriors of the future your tales, and even teach them something...
1. Chapter 1

The three kits awoke in a new landscape.

" Where are we, Adderkit?" The smallest cream she-cat asked. The calico tom shrugged, mildly scared. They were in a fresh smelling meadow, with towering mountains ahead of them.

" Hello there young friends" The three kits turned startled. An elderly black she-cat, who was barely visible sat on a rock just behind them. Her blue eyes seemed to read them like they were books.

"Its such a shame your clan no longer tells kits stories anymore, I think you would enjoy them to some extent" She wheezed slightly.

The three kits, who were no longer as afraid as before walked forwards and found themselves sat before her with ready ears. A story was a rare thing in their world.

" Now, what kind of story would you like to hear first, friends?"

The kits looked confused for a while, until the little cream she-cat came forward with a idea.

" A story of bravery?" She asked. This gave the calico tom an idea.

" A tale of danger!" He said eagerly. The last small grey tom came forward with his idea.

" A tale… of, um.. risk" He mumbled quietly.

The elderly she-cat seemed to think. She thought. And she thought. And she thought a tad more.

" I have a tale just for you then. Now, let us all sit comfortably and hear the words of long ago…

And the story began.


	2. Chapter 2

_The loyal tom_

Before the clans were properly made, cats lived in small group structures. There were two prime groups: Stream and Moor. Stream hunted by the brooks that formed into a mighty river and Moor lived on the harsh barren lands, that no cat inhabits any more.

In Moor there were two brothers, their names long forgotten. The older brother was strong and reckless, while the other was weak, but thoughtful. The eldest brother was favoured and destined to become a strong fighter. The smallest brother wasn't really considered.

The two brothers were so close it was like they were attached by their tails. But when the older brother realised his younger brother was seen as useless and weak, he began to edge away from him. The younger brother never became angry with his brother for abandoning him, he would simply wait until his brother would think of what he wanted to do with him.

But this tactic didn't work for him. The older brother would ridicule him in front of other cats so they would think he was humorous and worth being friends they grew older yet again, the younger brother became a healer, while the older began to train as a soldier.

Back then, healers weren't regarded with respect. Even though he saved many lives and healed many illnesses, his group continued to pick at him.

One day in a terrible accident, the group's leader was killed. The older brother was elected to become leader.

The older brother began to think that his cats were becoming malnourished as the moor was, and still is very bleak and hard to live on. He decided to invade the brooks and rivers of Stream territory.

He threatened the stream group, that if he could not speak to their leader, he would force his way in. The group obliged and brought them stream's leader. She was a small she-cat, barely an apprentice.

He laughed and scoffed at her, before saying if her group didn't join moor and let them have full rein of the land, they would all be slain. She then laughed and scoffed at his stupidity, before sending him away.

Angry that he had been partially beaten, Moor organised an attack. Despite knowing that if he was leader he wouldn't attack, the younger brother respected his brothers judgement and went along with the plan.

The day the battle came, Stream territory was quiet. There were no cats to be seen anywhere! Not even in the camp. When the whole of Moor had checked out the camp, full out war broke out. Stream came flooding in, leaving death in their wake.

It was a planned ambush and a very cunning one I must say. During the battle the older brother came up against the small she-cat leader. Again he scoffed and laughed at her, until she began to fight him. She used her speed and intelligence to outsmart him in battle and eventually had him pinned on the ground. She scoffed and laughed at him, before she dealt the final blow. But death did not come to the older brother.

The younger brother zipped in front of his brother and took a nasty blow to his throat. The older brother watched his younger brother in horror. During this, his ancestors came to him.

He realised how cruel he had been and pleaded to walk in light again. The vision ended, just as his younger brother's life passed through his claws like sand.

The older brother yelled for retreat. The clan went back to the moors. The brother began to change his ways. He let rouges and strays join his group, cared for the sick and gave rights to healers.

Many moons later, MoorClan and StreamClan were formed, not as enemies but as friends instead.

The small cream she-cat looked at her paws.

" So is that really how StreamClan came to be?" She asked. The elderly she-cat nodded. The calico tom looked excited.

" Can we have another, please?" Again the she-cat nodded.

" This story is called ' The first difference"


End file.
